ROXAS !
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air humide, puis l'expira, provocant une espèce de petit nuage qui voleta avant de se dissoudre. Il replia ses jambes sur lui-même, enfonçant ses mains dans l'espace qui séparait ses cuisses de ses mollets. Drabble. Roxas-centric. Deuxième partie Axel-centric.
1. Un cri

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air humide, puis l'expira, provocant une espèce de petit nuage qui voleta avant de se dissoudre. Il replia ses jambes sur lui-même, enfonçant ses mains dans l'espace qui séparait ses cuisses de ses mollets. Il avait froid, très froid. Son pull de laine, enfilé par-dessus une simple chemise de coton blanc, laissait le vent s'infiltrer, au travers des lourdes mailles, exposant son corps fin à la température glaciale. Il pencha sa tête en avant, la posant sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux blonds, autrefois coiffées en pics courts, lui tombaient à présent dans le bas de la nuque, quoique certaines mèches rebelles prolongeaient l'effet porc-épic de sa toison d'or. Il soupira longuement, et ferma ses yeux soulignés de fatigue. Il voulait pleurer, crier, mais il n'en avait tout bonnement pas la force. 3. 3 mois. 3 mois qu'il avait fugué, et il se retrouvait de nouveau assis dans la rue, sur le trottoir granuleux et humide. Il avait survécu, il s'était accroché … Il était allé de boulot en boulot, avait utilisé ses économies … Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui … Non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas rentrer ! S'il rentrait, il retournerait au lycée. Et au lycée, il _le_ verrait. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il avait trop peur, bien trop peur ! Tant pis s'il mourait là, comme un chien sur le trottoir, il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison. Pendant ces trois derniers mois, il avait fui, le plus loin possible de sa ville, se déplaçant à chaque nouvel avis de recherche. Il releva la tête, et fit le tour des lieux de son regard azur. Au-dessus de lui, un clocher étrange, qui lui était familier. Sur un mur, en face, des affiches pour un tournoi de struggle. Petit à petit, la brume dans son esprit s'évapora pour laisser place à la compréhension. Ses yeux océan accédèrent aux tons orangés de la ville. En fait, il était vraiment rentré chez lui, il avait tourné en rond. Le soleil se levait. Ou peut-être se couchait-il, qui sait ? Tout à l'heure, il faisait nuit. Ou jour, peut-être. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, mais avait-il déjà su ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Était-il ici depuis cinq minutes ? Cinq heures ? Cinq jours ? Il ne savait pas s'il dormait, s'il avait dormi ou s'il voulait dormir. Un clignement d'yeux. Une brise qui s'engouffre dans les ruelles sombres. Un oiseau qui siffle. Un réveil qui sonne. Un silence qui résonne. Les yeux se ferment. L'oiseau se tait. Le réveil est éteint. Le silence est perturbé. Une silhouette désespérée s'effondre à côté du corps inerte. Les cheveux flamboyant se mêlent à ceux d'or et un dernier cri accompagne l'envol.

« ROXAS ! »

Voilà. Franchement, je n'aime pas ce texte. Je l'ai écrit il y a bien deux ou trois ans et avec le recul, il me semble moins bon et plus prétentieux … Mais bon, je ne le déteste pas non plus et il faut bien poster quelque chose pour l'AkuRoku day !

Passez un excellent 13/8 !

Mata nee ^^ !


	2. Un soupir

Un soupir. Un clignement d'yeux, comme un bruissement d'ailes. Et il était debout. Tête qui tourne. Corps immobile. Cendrier plein. Verre vide. Cheveux éclatants. Peau pâle. Rideaux ouverts. Volets fermés. Appartement en bon état. Cœur brisé. Et il était debout. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans la pièce sombre, mais son occupant n'en semblait pas affecté. Le téléphone qui se met à sonner. Répondeur.

« Si vous me connaissez, vous savez que je dors. Laissez un message et je rappellerai peut-être. »

 _Biiip_.

« Salut Axel c'est maman. Tu sais, ton père et moi on pourrait t'aider. On s'inquiète. Il y a des médecins qui pourraient te soigner, tu sais ? Je t'aime beaucoup, mon rouge-gorge alors rappelle-moi. Bisous. »

Foutus parents homophobes. Il allait retrouver Roxas, et répondre à ses sentiments. 3 mois. Il y avait trois mois, il l'avait fait souffrir. Il devait retrouver Roxas, coûte que coûte. Même si ce dernier devait le faire souffrir en retour. Il l' _aimait_ , bordel ! Et il avait _osé_ tenir des propos… Foutue éducation homophobe. Il s'était rassit. Il regarda l'heure. Six heures trente-deux. Il faisait encore nuit. Axel baissa son regard sur la bouteille de whisky vide, témoin de l'insomnie passée. Encore un soupir, et il était de nouveau debout. Clope entre les lèvres, briquet à la main, il prit sa veste en cuir à la volée et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité nocturo-matinale. À peine fut-il sorti que le froid mordit ses longs doigts fins, une brise glacée s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Les mèches rouges dansaient dans le vent, se pliaient, ondulaient, se relevaient et les reflets des lampadaires jouaient dans ses cheveux comme une mélodie muette. Il inspira un grand coup dans son tube à cancer, et recracha une fumée blanchâtre et malodorante. Ça lui brûlait la gorge, ça lui niquait les dents. Rien à foutre, qu'il disait. Il avait mal, ça changeait pas. Mais quand il tirait sur le poison filiforme, sa gorge lui lançait tant qu'il se prenait à oublier la douleur de son cœur, une demi-seconde. Encore une latte, et un peu de cendre alla s'écraser sur le goudron humide. Il posa un regard désintéressé et las sur les murs aux couleurs chaudes des maisons et des boutiques. Puis, lentement, il leva son regard vers les plus hauts bâtiments, et ses yeux émeraude accrochèrent un clocher. Un clocher étrange, du haut duquel on pouvait observer un merveilleux coucher de soleil. À trois. Puis à deux. Puis tout seul. À présent, il n'y allait même plus. Une dernière bouffée cancérigène et le mégot alla s'écraser sous la chaussure du roux. Sans qu'il l'ait vraiment cherché, ses jambes se murent, le portant vers l'horloge. Il passa devant son lycée, encore. C'était là que ça s'était passé. Il escalada la grille, et fit le tour de la cour du regard. Il marcha jusqu'à un arbre, au-dessous duquel se trouvait un banc.

Axel abattit ses paupières sur deux émeraudes fatiguées, et le revit. Sur le banc. Juste là, à portée de main. Juste là, sous ses yeux. Juste un petit blond. Un tout petit blond aux yeux bleus comme le myosotis. Il n'avait pas oublié. Son visage, d'ordinaire neutre, affichait une expression joyeuse, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres rosées. Soudain, le sourire s'envole. Les yeux se remplissent de tristesse. De regret. D'amertume. De colère. Presque de haine. Le regard se fait aussi glacé que l'Antarctique, et des larmes perlent au coin des yeux polaires. Un soupir difficile. Un clignement d'yeux, comme les ailes du démon. Et les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues, laissant derrière elles un sillon d'eau salée. Les traits du visage se tordent et –Ah ! Ça y est. La haine est là. La bouche s'ouvre. Des mots, des phrases, un discours… Et les larmes de l'ange déferlent, et l'ange crie – Stop !

Le roux ouvrit les yeux sur le banc vide. L'ange n'était plus là. Il était parti. Avec ses larmes, dans ses cris. Et maintenant un vide qui résonnait et un silence qui se creusait. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de stopper les larmes. Non, non il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre, mais maintenant il savait. Ah ça oui, il en avait mis du temps, à partir de cet instant. L'instant où il l'avait dit.

« Je t'aime. »

Il lui avait fallu une seconde pour entendre, une minute pour recevoir, trois pour saisir le message et un mois pour en comprendre la portée. Et maintenant, il savait. Il n'avait pas le droit de souffrir, tout était de sa faute.

« Sale pédé ! »

Et puis ses larmes ne changeraient pas ses mots.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Il partit, s'enfuyant presque de l'établissement honni, de sa scène de crime. Il courut plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'au fameux clocher où il n'allait plus. Le silence régnait dans cet endroit qui semblait hors du temps. Soudain il remarqua une masse inerte, aux bornes de son champ de vision. Des cheveux blonds. Des yeux bleus. Les cheveux longs et les yeux cernés. Son Roxas avait changé. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était en bien. Houston ! H… ston…

« Roxas. »

Ce mot avait comme un goût nouveau. Le goût de l'espoir.

« Roxas. »

Mais même s'il répétait ce nom, son cerveau ne semblait pas recevoir les informations que ses yeux lui envoyaient.

« Roxas. »

L'ange était bien là devant lui.

« Roxas. »

Il ne semblait plus la buée que provoquait, que devrait provoquer la respiration du blond. Il courut vers le corps recroquevillé, l'enserrant de ses bras pâles.

« ROXAS ! »

Son cœur battait la chamade. L'autre s'était arrêté. De tout son corps émanait une chaleur écrasante. L'autre était froid comme de la glace. Son souffle était saccadé, entrecoupé de sanglots étranglés. L'autre n'existait même plus. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Les autres semblaient de verre. Ses paupières ne cessaient de papillonner. Les autres ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais.

Un soupir. Un clignement d'yeux, comme un bruissement d'ailes. Et il était à terre.

Voilà. Donc, pour ceux qui demandaient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs, oui, Roxas est bien mort. Comme un chien, comme il disait. J'aime tuer mes personnages. Sûrement parce que c'est plus facile. Bref.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
